


The Girl Who Worried the Ghost

by atlas_white



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Doting boyfriend, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a mistake to go out in such bad weather by herself, but at least Vivi could count on her spectral boyfriend to be there with hot chocolate on the flip side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Worried the Ghost

_Vivi & Lewis - The Girl Who Worried the Ghost_

"What were you _doing_ out there?" The voice was sharp, but not malicious. Vivi had the feeling that whoever was speaking to her was just really concerned. If she were more awake, she would have been flattered. 

As it was, she sat up slowly, her vision blurry. There was a massive black figure next to her, and the glow of purple it took her several moments to realize was the ghostly fire that burned on the skull of her spectral boyfriend. Her vision cleared, and she shook her head to rid herself of the sleepiness. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was being very, very cold. Now, she was in a very warm bed in what appeared to be a hotel room, Mystery sleeping on her legs. Odd. 

"Do you realize what could have _happened?_ " Lewis went on. "My God, you could have _died_ out there, Vivi! What were you _thinking?_ " His raised tone roused Mystery, who raised his head and looked between the two of them with an unhappy flick of his tail. 

"Oh," Vivi said ineloquently. She looked up into the circular lights that served as his eyes, floating focused in the otherwise empty sockets of his ectoplasmic skull. "Well, look on the bright side; if that happened we could, erm, go haunting together?" 

Lewis's coif flared up in agitation, casting pink light on everything in the room. "That's not funny!" He snapped. "I want you to enjoy your life while you've still got it, you understand? You only live once!" 

Vivi gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his, appreciating as always just how huge his hands were compared to her own. "I'm sorry, Lew-Lew. I didn't mean to worry you. I just.... I'm sure I heard the cry of the Unbearable Snowman out there! I couldn't wait for you and Arthur to come, I just ran into the forest to look for 'im, and.... got a little snowed in. That's all." 

Lewis sighed, a sound like rushing wind through reeds that would have been very spooky to anybody who wasn't Vivi (Mystery included; the dog's ears both pricked up at the sound). He rested a massive hand on her forehead, apparently checking for fever, before he stood up and went to fetch something on the other side of the room. 

"Hey, are we in a hotel?" Vivi called over, looking over to where he floated. 

"Yes, a small one," Lewis replied. "The snow is so deep right now that even ambulances can't get through, and out in this little hick town we're completely out of luck. I had to bring you here myself, and get the village doctor to help talk care of you. I can only thank the Holy Virgin that you didn't get hypothermia out there, and Mystery, too-- without him you probably would have. You have no idea what kind of night I've had." 

Vivi suddenly felt rather guilty. She looked down at the layers of blankets piled on top of her for several long moments, intently following the patterns on the quilt on top. "I'm sorry, Lew-Lew." She repeated lamely. 

There was a brief silence that was broken when a mug of steaming hot chocolate was suddenly held between her and the oh-so-interesting quilt, accompanied by a soft, "Here. Drink up." 

Vivi looked up at Lewis and smiled, accepting the mug. She drank it slowly, and it tasted divine and felt like an elixir of life. There's nothing like a good mug of hot chocolate after you've nearly frozen to death in a sudden snowstorm outside of a tiny mountain town while looking with your demonic dog for a paranormal monster that may or may not exist in the woods. 

There was another silence while she drank up, and she couldn't help but be aware of Lewis looking distractedly away and Mystery's ears pinned back, his tail flicking anxiously. It brought back the guilt, which wasn't a feeling she liked. She had chased after monsters, ghosts, gremlins, and paranormal occurrences ever since she was very young, and she'd never had to apologize for it except when she got caught trespassing or broke something. Even then, she hadn't felt bad about it because she'd just been doing what she felt was right in the pursuit of knowledge. This time, though, she'd clearly done the wrong thing. Only once before had she truly regretted hunting the supernatural, and.... well, it was really best not to think about it. Even scaring Lewis wasn't as bad as the pain that hunt had caused, not nearly so. 

"Lewis, are you okay?" Vivi asked, looking to the ghost beside her. 

Lewis looked back at her and gave another reedy sigh. "I was just so scared, Vee. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." 

Vivi set the mug down on the nightstand and took a spectral hand between her own hands, tugging the massive phantom toward her. "I know," she said soothingly. "I didn't mean to worry you, but look, I'm okay thanks to you and Mystery. I'll always be okay as long as I have my boys." 

Lewis looked disatisfied, even as he allowed Vivi to pull him down to her. She kissed him below the hole that would have been his nose, and saw his form relax a little bit. Slowly she reached up and traced the side of his skull, mindful of his flame. He was cold to the touch, eerily so, but it didn't bother her. Rather, it excited her. She might not have the warmth of Lewis as he once was, but what she had now was unique and immortal, a spectral form that would never leave her side. 

Lewis pulled gently away and his form shifted, ethereal flame tracing his skull until it reshaped itself into the face he'd worn in life-- with the one exception of his eyes, still black sockets, still burning lights instead of irises. He still had such trouble with that, and Vivi doubted he'd ever be able to fix it. Now he touched her face with a hand that looked human, though it was still cold, showing a smile that was still wracked with worry, eyebrows knitted. 

Vivi kissed him again, on the lips he'd formed, soft and chilly and thrilling. Lewis put his arms around her to return her kiss, and Mystery gave a little canine huff and turned away. So much had changed, but so much had stayed the same. 

When they parted, Vivi drank the last few sips of her hot chocolate and asked, "Where's Arthur? Has he gotten up here yet?" 

Lewis shook his head. "No, not yet. The van got stuck just like everything else. He's at the bottom of the mountain in a lodge. I spoke to him this morning and he's just as worried about you as we are." 

"Did you possess his phone?" Vivi asked, smiling again. 

Lewis flipped her bangs with a finger, making her giggle. "No, I used the hotel phone just like anybody else. I couldn't bear to leave your side even just for a few minutes." His words made Vivi feel warm. 

"And did you have any trouble talking to the people around here?" Vivi asked with interest. 

"No, I went out looking like this," Lewis replied, gesturing at himself, "but with appropriate clothing. And I had sunglasses to hide my eyes." 

"That's my Boo," Vivi said delightedly, "Good thinking." 

Lewis laughed good-naturedly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Vivi's hair affectionately. "You're still not off the hook, you know. I'm really miffed at you for running off like that. But I'll read you the riot act later, when you're back on your feet." 

Vivi grinned mischievously. "You don't get to read me the riot act, I'm the leader and I'm older than you!" 

"This is a special case," Lewis replied with a self-important nod. "Sometimes even Captain Kirk needs Spock to stop him and tell him when he's messed up." 

"You big nerd," Vivi laughed, throwing her arms around the massive ghost. She nuzzled into his chest. "Okay, okay, I get it. You can go ahead and tell me what a butt I was later. But first, let's take it easy for a while, alright? I've been through an _ordeal_." 

Lewis wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her small form. "No, _I've_ been through an ordeal." He insisted, his tone lightened. 

"Me, too," Mystery added with a huff. "Don't forget about me." 

Vivi reached past Lewis with one arm and scratched Mystery behind the ear. "I love you both. Thank you for taking such good care of me." 

Mystery leaned into the touch. "Anything for you, Vivi." 

Lewis nodded. "Anything for you, Vee. Anything." Vivi knew it was true. He'd even given up revenge and taken up forgiveness, and then stayed on Earth instead of crossing over. That was pretty special. No, that was _extremely_ special; one-of-a-kind, even. 

She wouldn't say it, but she really did know something of how he felt. She'd watched him die, and it stayed with her even to this day, even having him back as this gentle ghost. That was what made her feel guilty; Lewis didn't deserve to have to see her half-frozen like that, didn't deserve to have to hurt anything like how she'd hurt. 

Vivi supposed that next time she'd just have to wait until she had her team with her instead of rushing off with only Mystery by her side. Splitting up was always a mistake, after all. So once Arthur got up there to join them, and Lewis had told her how upset he was about their illustrious leader taking off and all, she would just have to tell the guys that they had a mystery to solve. Together. ☆ 


End file.
